Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni : Hallucinations arc
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: It was a hot day in Hinamizawa, and Keiichi and Rena drank something that will change their lives forever, should the hallucinations end. KeiRena one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi and it's characters, just the plot of this fic.

June 23 1983

It was a hot day at hinamizawa, so hot that most of it's citizens' thirst unquenchable.

At the school, class became a burden to both Chie and her students, especially Mion, as she began to be visibly 'melting' due to the heat. Keiichi by the other way, just leaned his body to a curtain, and tried to feel the heat. While Rena and Chie tried not to mind the enormous heat.

'i hope class ended soon.' thought Keiichi as he saw Rika, Satoko and the other kids playing outside.

"The heat is overwhelming, even Mii-chan melted due to it." Rena said jokingly to which Mion let out a growl, annoyed with her words.

"Shut up." Commented Mion.

Keiichi and Rena laughed quietly upon hearing that, and Rena then writes something on a small piece of paper, then passed it to Mion. It reads:

 _'Come to the clubroom today, i have something to show you guys.'_

Later, after school the entire club (including Hanyuu) came to their room.

"So what's this 'something' that you're gonna show us?" Mion asked with an angry tone due to the heat.

"It's THIS." Rena said, lifting a pot containing a cactus with one hand, and putting it on the table.

"What in the world is that thing, Rena-san?" Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu asked in curiosity, Hanyuu's horns twitching.

"Some woman named Rina Mamiya gave this to my dad, but he didn't want it. So, i took it. There seems to be water inside this plant." Rena said.

The words "water" came straight to Keiichi's ears and made him jump in surprise.

"Water? Where?" Keiichi asked.

"In here." Hanyuu replied, pointing at the cactus.

"Hmmm, Rena, use your hatchet! Let's drink some juice today!" Keiichi suggested with excitement before being hold back by Hanyuu and Rika, while Mion and Satoko preventing Rena taking her hatchet, which caused a tug of war between them.

"Au au, K-keiichi-san! we didn't even know it's safe or not!" Hanyuu said nervously.

"She's right, nano-desu!" Rika said, supporting Hanyuu.

However Rena broke free from Mion and Satoko, then sliced one of the barrel shaped cactus part into half, becoming 2 bowls that contained a liquid in them. Upon seeing it, She and Keiichi made a beeline for them and drank them hastily.

"Aahhh, There's water trapped inside these!" Rena said happily, before cutting another cactus part and handing a half to Mion.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rena-chan." Mion said.

"Suit yourselves, guys! it's very thirst quenching you know!" Keiichi said with his hot blooded voice.

Suddenly Keiichi's Eyes became hazy, while Rena's pupils turned into snake pupils (the ones in Onikakushi), before shaking their heads in a quick speed.

"Drink Cactus water! it'll quench ya! Nothin's quenchier, it's the quenchiest!" Keiichi said, with an advertisement tone and style.

"OK, i think you guys had enough." Mion said, pouring the cactus water she had in her hand to the floor, with Satoko having a disgusted look at both of her hallucinating friends.

"Auuu, Keiichi-kun's advertisement is so cute! I want to record this and take it home!" Rena said, while grabbing something invisible and using a recording motion.

" Who lit Rika and Hanyuu on fire?" Keiichi asked nonsensically ( in his vision, both of them had flames on their heads).

"Au au! FIRE!? where?" Hanyuu screamed in fear and panically ran to the door, only for her to hit her head to a wall, knocking her unconscious, while Rika Facepalmed.

"Can i have some of that water?" Rika said, attempting to challenge herself in drinking the dangerous liquid.

" I don't think that's a nice idea, Rika-chama." said Mion.

"Come on! let's get to a river for a dip." Satoko suggested, while Mion carried the unconscious Hanyuu over her back, and both Rena and Keiichi stares at the ceiling with a blank look. Satoko then pulled both of their hands and began to walk out of the clubroom and went into the forest, where the river is.

"How did we get out here in the middle of a big city?" Keiichi and Rena asked in unison, and Satoko let out an annoying sigh.

Upon reaching the river Satoko Released Keiichi and Rena's hands, and both of them fell behind, before cuddling each other lovingly.

"i love you Rena." Keiichi said.

"i love you too Keiichi-kun, so much that i'm going crazy." Rena said back, with a blush on her face and her eyes widen to that of a psycho.

"Do you think we should take a picture? Mion said, while holding a camera she borrowed from Detective Oishi.

"Maybe, it can be the punishment game for drinking hazardous materials." Rika said.

"Au, what happened?" Hanyuu said, regaining consciousness and her horns twitching again.

"Oh good you're back, Hanyuu-chan!" Said Satoko happily before pointing to the cuddling couple.

"W-well congratulations, we have an official love couple in our club nano-desu." Hanyuu said with a blush on her face.

Later, when night approaches, they began to part ways and Rena receives a phone call from her mobile phone.

"I guess our heads maybe are clearing off the cactus water." Keiichi said.

"Yeah." Rena said before answering the phone.

"Hello? yes. yes. OK." Rena said in the call.

"So?" Keiichi asked.

"I guess Dad's not going to go home tonight, and he suggests i must sleep over at a friend's house." Rena answered.

"Stay at mine, then. Maybe the rest of the club's already sleeping." Keiichi suggested.

"At your house? Really? Really?" Rena asked, her face turning beet red.

"Yes." Keiichi answered and both of them began to walk to his house, with their hands holding each other.

Later that night, at the Maebara Residence.

"I'm home old man!" Keiichi yelled upon entering the house.

"Excuse me." Rena said.

As they walked to the second floor, Keiichi's parents then surprised them with party poopers.

"Welcome home, son!" Aiko, Keiichi's mother said.

"So this is your so called 'girlfriend'?" Ichiro, Keiichi's father said with a humorous grin.

"Wh-Whaaaat?! how could you say that?!" Both Rena and Keiichi said in surprise, their face became bright red.

"Sonozaki-san came a while ago, and gave us this photo!" Ichiro said, showing them a photo.

It was a photo when Keiichi and Rena cuddled each other, with Rena licking Keiichi's neck. Seeing this made them scream.

"Aaaah! Mion, you jerk!" Keiichi cussed.

"Please remind me to hit Mii-chan tomorrow, OK?" Rena asked, with a dark tone."

"Ok."

The end

A/N well that's it. My first Higurashi fanfic. It has a reference to Avatar: The last airbender. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the fic! Ja ne! (later)


End file.
